Confessions of the Ninja
by ughIcantthinkofausername
Summary: Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay. They all have something to hide, and they all can't hide it any longer. They need someone to talk to, but will you listen? Please R&R. Rating subject to change.


**Hi everyone! ughIcantthinkofausername here. I just wanted to apologize about my tory "Erased." I haven't updated recently because I haven't unpacked the notebook it was written in since the move. I really liked how I had written the next chapter, so I'm going to wait until I find it to publish more. Shouldn't be long now, just thought I'd let you know.**

**As for "What If," it turns out my logic was invalid for the first chapter, so I'm going to restart it when I get a chance.**

**Just a warning - this story is going to be a little awkwardly formatted because if I write it as a script or second person, it could be taken down. I think I've figured out how to make it work, but if it's still awkward and you have an idea to make it better, let me know in the reviews. **

**And now, without further ado, I present"Confessions of the Ninja." Enjoy!**

****Jay leans forward and turns on the camera. He's in a dark room, looking around very nervously to see if anyone is watching. Taking a deep breath, he begins his speech.

"Hello, my name is Jay Walker and this is my first video diary. I decided to do this because - well because there's some thing that I just can't tell the guys. I know I have Nya too, but that's just - different. I need to have someone to talk to, someone who can't judge me because they don't even know me.

When this is through, you're gonna have plenty of blackmail on me. Heck, you'll know more about me than my own parents. But I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you.

It's weird, y'know? That I trust you, a complete stranger, more than my own brothers. More than my own mom and dad, more than my own Sensei. But I guess it's easier to trust you. You've never laughed in my face. You've never called me names.

Not that I resent the guys for that. How could I? We're brothers, it's what we do. But sometimes, I just need a break, y'know?

Anyway, so that's me. Jay Walker, ninja of lightning. Inventor, model builder, ameteur poet. And a lot more. Trust me, whoever you are, you'll see.

And . . . cut."

Jay turns off the camera.

* * *

The quill is dunked fully into the inkwell, before being scraped carefully on the edge and, finally, meeting the paper, forming neat, small letters.

_Dear reader,_

_My name is Zane Julien. Yes, the Zane Julien. But please put that aside for now. For now, I'm just an average person off the street, who decided to confide in you._

_Why you? Well, you obviously care about others. You must have found this note slid behind a donation box for charity. You will probably never talk to me, so I never have to face the person who knows all of - all of this._

_Maybe I put a little too much faith in you. Maybe you're not comfortable with the responsibility of being my sole confidant. If so, feel free to stop reading._

_Chances are no one is ever going to see this letter. Statistically speaking, there's only a 3.6% chance that anyone will pick it up at all. But to me, I'll still finally be writing to somebody - even if it's nobody, and I will finally be able to be rid of the weight on my chest which I live with every day. Maybe then I will be able to move on._

_Thank you, whoever you are. Even though I have never met you, you mean more to me than you could possibly imagine._

_- Zane_

The nindroid pauses for a moment, rereading his words. Satisfied with what he's written, he discreetly folds the page into his pocket, and sets off to hide the letter in the afore mentioned charity box, hoping and praying that it is found.

* * *

The tape starts off with a blast of static, and a stream of curse words from the other end as the sender struggles to get the recorder to work.

A voice is heard through the static. "Hello?" it says hesitantly. "Is this thing on?"

"Okay, here goes nothing . . .

Listen, I know this is stupid, but I really have no where else to turn. My life is full of so many secrets I couldn't even begin to tell my brother's, they would think I was crazy. Seriously.

Come to think of it, you probably think I'm crazy.

Please just - don't go to the news or tabloids with any of this. Trust me, if you did, they probably wouldn't believe you, and besides - it's just not nice, okay? Let's keep this between us.

I need to know I can trust you.

Who am I kidding. I just need to talk to you.

Oh to heck with it, forget the whole anonymous thing. That was my plan, but since I'm telling you everyone else, I might as well tell you my name.

It's Cole. Cole Brookstone."

* * *

In the middle of a graveyard sits a young boy, with tear-stained cheeks and a look of loss in his eyes.

"You know, there's so much I never told you. And there's so much you never got to hear, even if I could've said it. I know I was a sort of secretive little kid. I used to love hiding things. It made me feel special - I had a secret the whole world didn't know. I regret that now. I - I want _you_ to know.

Well I - where do I begin? YOu know what, I'll leave the story for another time. For now, I'll just say hi, and that I'll come back soon. And then you'll here all about me, and Nya, and all of our new friends and all of our adventures. I wish you could've been there to see it.

But I guess you were, weren't you? In your own little way. You were watching over us this whole time. Thanks for that. I know Nya and I couldn't have done it without you.

So - I'll talk to you again soon. It'll be just like before, when we'd have our little heart-to-hearts. Just like if you were really sitting here in front of me. because even though you aren't here, I know you're listening.

I have to go now. But I will see you soon, I promise."

The boy slowly stands and turns to leave. At the gate, he stops, and turns around one last time.

"I love you, Mom."

.

.

.

.

.

.

end chapter one


End file.
